In the care of contact lenses of various kinds, i.e., soft, hard, gas permeable, etc., a sterile environment is required where the lens can be cleaned and stored. This sterile environment usually means soaking the contact lens in a cleaning or sterilizing solution. This is especially important in the care of soft contact lenses made of hydrophilic polymeric materials. When not in the eye, these soft hydrophilic lenses need to be stored in either a disinfecting or sterile saline solution in order to keep them in their hydrated state. It is desirable for the contact lens wearer to have a readily accessible container for the safekeeping of contact lenses in a ready-to-wear condition.
Various designs of contact lens containers have been disclosed by others. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,208 to Seamons, et al. discloses a contact lens disinfecting kit which has an open-top lens container, an elongated piercer mounted in the lens container in an upright position such that the piercer divides the interior of the lens container into two separate contact lens receiving ports. The Seamons, et al. device requires elaborate effort of piercing the compartment before using the container and moreover, it does not provide a resealable top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,820 to Martinez discloses a molded blister package for storing and dispensing a hydrophilic contact lens which has a base portion which includes a cavity surrounded by an outstanding flange and a sheet cover sealed to the flange to enclose the cavity. The Martinez package is mainly used for shipping and dispensing contact lenses and is not amenable to reclosure once the package is opened.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens pouch prefilled with a contact lens care solution for the cleaning and storing of a contact lens that does not have the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art contact lens containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a contact lens pouch prefilled with a contact lens care solution for the cleaning and storing of a contact lens that is readily accessible and can be conveniently carried around by the contact lens wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a contact lens pouch prefilled with a contact lens care solution for the cleaning and storing of a contact lens that can be used once and then be discarded.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a contact lens pouch prefilled with a contact lens care solution for the cleaning and storing of a contact lens that is equipped with a resealable top such that the pouch may be opened to accept a contact lens and then be resealed to achieve a fluid-tight seal.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a contact lens pouch prefilled with a contact lens care solution for the cleaning and storing of a contact lens that is equipped with a plastic inter-locking device such that the pouch may be opened to accept a contact lens and then be resealed.